


Cat Toy

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-28
Updated: 2003-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Maul meets up with Kurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Purely for my own entertainment. If I can mix Maul and Wolverine, I surely had to mix Maul and Nightcrawler too.

"What are you doing with my tail?" Kurt asked patiently as he looked over his shoulder.

Maul looked up from his position on the bed behind Kurt. He was on his back, the long blue tail wrapped around one arm, with both his hands firmly grasping the pointed end. It was poised above his face, pointing down. His yellow eyes widened in what might have been an attempt to make himself look innocent.

"It attacked me." Maul let go of the tail, and it slowly slithered out of his grasp and off his arm. "I was defending myself."

Kurt nodded and returned to his prayers, his tail curled protectively against his side. It twitched, then settled. Twitched, then settled. Twitched...

WHAP!

Kurt turned this time to see one red and black hand holding the end of his tail down on the mattress. It twitched above and below Maul's hand, the tip flailing back and forth.

Maul's look was just as innocent before, but he didn't say anything.

"Did it attack you this time?"

Maul looked down at the tail under his hand. His eyes danced as he watched it move and wiggle and twitch, like a predator getting ready to pounce. "It was going to. It was a preemptive attack."

Kurt wriggled his tail until the end slithered out enough to wrap around Maul's wrist again, lifting his hand off the rest of his tail. He gave a light squeeze, then unwrapped to sneak up Maul's chest. He turned back around, his fingers moving over the beads as he finished the prayer. His tail tickled up Maul's chest to caress his neck. Maul purred, the vibrations tickling Kurt's skin.

"You know, fornication is a sin," Kurt muttered into the beads. "Especially if it interferes with prayer."

The purring grew in intensity. "I can help you atone for it." One of Maul's nails scored a light line across the length of his tail.


End file.
